thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Mishka (Hit)
7:38 PM]Bestest Coyote: Day 194. Hansel’s quarters, where Mishka is staying while Hansel is gone on vacation. This scene takes place directly after the “Dirty Talk” vignette. Once they were done, they cuddled on the couch. Mishka lay there, warm and dazed, pleased and sore, like a cat after a nice hunting trip. He kept almost dozing off. Finally, though, he nudged Goro with his elbow. “Hey. Goro. I want to talk about, ah... things. You awake?” ---- Lina: Goro didn't open his eyes. "Nah. Fast asleep. Having a nice dream." ---- Coyote: “Mm. What is it? I can’t decide if I should wake you or not.” ---- Lina: "Well, I just had a hell of a good time with my boyfriend, and now we're cuddling on the couch, taking a nap. Sounds pretty heavenly, right?" ---- Coyote: “Sounds nice, yeah.” He nudged Goro again. “Hey. I want to interview you. Interrogate you. I can tie you to a chair again if you like. Or— hm. I suppose I could just ask you questions while we lie on the couch. Granted I’m more used to the first option, but I’m willing to try it. What d’you say?” ---- Lina: Goro frowned, still not opening his eyes. "No, no more tying up." He rubbed at his wrists. They were a pleasant kind of sore, but not far off from being the unpleasant kind. "Just fuckin' ask." ---- Coyote: “As you say.” Mishka closed his eyes again. He wouldn’t have gotten up, anyway, frankly— it was too good, lying here— but he liked the joke. He kissed Goro’s wrists. “Hey. So, ah, that thing about, ah... watching me and Hansel sleep together... this is gonna sound fucking weird, but— what d’you imagine that looks like?” ---- Lina: Goro's eyes flew open. "Uh." He blinked a few times. "Like... like Hansel fucking you in the ass. What kind of question is that?" ---- Coyote: Yeah, this was fucking complicated. “Well— people do a lot of things in bed, y’know.” Or, he supposed, maybe Goro didn’t know. Hmm. ---- Lina: "Yeah. I figured. Thought I might like to know how the two of you do it. You know." ---- Coyote: “Yeah. Yeah.” Mishka nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure how to explain: You’ve noticed how he bosses me about, right? Or... have you noticed? Do you know what he does to me? Mishka bit the inside of his cheek. The problem was... initially, he’d fucking loved the idea of letting Goro watch them. It made him feel... hot inside, thinking about Goro’s hand in his hair as Hansel fucked him from behind. Or, yeah, making Goro sit nicely a few feet away, wide-eyed, hands fidgeting. Now, though, Mishka was kind’ve wondering what the consequences of that would be. He’d had the thought before: Goro liked me when I was sharp and dangerous and unknown, and I’m not anymore. Hansel did things like— well, he choked Mishka... or bit him so hard it drew blood and left bruises... or— a few times, very rarely, harsher things. Hansel was gentle, and he was sweet, and he was perfect. But he was also, well, a fucking sadist, sometimes, and Mishka loved that too. And he knew Hansel did it because they both liked it. Mishka hummed wordlessly. The problem was, he was... oddly concerned that if Goro knew that Mishka liked getting tied up and hit, Goro would think less of him. Or be attracted to him less, somehow. Felt weird to think about. And Goro might not like seeing those things, anyway. Or what if he was got jealous? Wanted Hansel’s attention instead? What if he thought Mishka was fucking weak, and... ---- Lina: Goro rested his head again and closed his eyes. "Well, this dream took a weird turn, but I guess it's alright."(edited) ---- Coyote: “Hey. So y’know how I do that weird shit to you? Y’know, with, ah, the talking, and the taunting, and the shackles, and the threats...” Mishka stopped there, then decided eh, fuck it. “Y’know— Hansel and I also do that stuff, is all.” ---- Lina: "Yeah, I mean, I figured." ---- Coyote: Mishka’s face felt oddly warm. “Mm. Well.” Yeah, he was probably just making a big fucking deal over nothing. “Is it that obvious?” ---- Lina: "Huh? Wh--what do you mean, obvious? I just thought you liked that shit." Goro shifted underneath him, frowning. "I mean, what, is there something special about seeing me tied up specifically that does it for you? That's... I... I mean, it's not that. Right?" ---- Coyote: “Good god. That’s a complicated question. I mean— I don’t want to fuck other people in general,” Mishka said without really thinking about it. “But if I did, yeah, I’d probably want to do that shit too.” Then his brain caught up with his mouth, and he said, “Wait, hang on. When I said Hansel and I did that shit, you know I meant— I mean, you know I mean he fucks me like that, right?” ---- Lina: Goro snorted. "Like anyone could fucking do that to Hansel." Well... nah. It was too funny. No one would able to stop laughing. ---- Coyote: “I tried,” Mishka said, amused. “He let me tie him up once.” ---- Lina: "You tried. How was it?" ---- Coyote: Mishka snorted. “Well, the sex was amazing. But he just— I mean, you fucking know Hansel. Bossed me around anyway.” He sat up. “It wasn’t the same, I suppose. Yeah, I mean, I love that shit, but it’s not enjoyable when the other person doesn’t like it, y’know? The whole point is, like, the fucking... look in their eyes, and how they respond, and...” Mishka trailed off, a glassy look in his eyes. “Anyway,” Mishka said, waving his hand. “I just really fucking like it when he gets off. Or you get off. So if you’re not getting off on it, I’m... y’know... not either. And he gets off on fucking with me, so that’s what we do.” ---- Lina: Goro shrugged. "Makes sense to me. I don't know why you're acting like it's complicated and shit." ---- Coyote: “Oh, so you automatically assume I like getting tied and up hit, but not him?” Mishka said, amused. ---- Lina: Goro narrowed his eyes. "You wanna say something, Mishka, just say it. Yeah, I made some fucking assumptions, and it sounds like I wasn't wrong, so what are you getting at?" ---- Coyote: Mishka stared at him a moment, totally lost. “Getting at?” ---- Lina: "Why're you asking me all this?" ---- Coyote: Ah. Mishka thought: Okay. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Why was he asking Goro this shit? He needed to focus. Words. Directly. Hansel always just read his mind, somehow. Seemed a lot easier. Maybe he could get Goro some kind’ve mind-reading spell... good god, the idea of Goro with mind-reading powers. Maybe not. No. Fuck. He was supposed to be thinking. About... why he was asking Goro questions. “I’m worried you’re gonna think it’s fucking weird I like to get tied up and hit, so I’m asking you questions to try and figure that out,” Mishka said. Oh. Hm. That didn’t make sense when he said it out loud. There were some gaps in his logic, here. ---- Lina: "Why would I think it's fucking weird when I like it too?" Goro rubbed his eyes. Fuckin' Mishka. "Wait. Hit? Like getting, fuckin' punched in the face?" ---- Coyote: “Nah,” Mishka said. “Not punched. Like, ah...” Good god. Well, fuck it, Goro was gonna find out eventually. “Bitten. Hard. Slapped, I guess, that one’s good. Choking, sometimes... couple times I asked Hansel to hit me with a belt across the ass... that’s rare, though...” He tried to sound blithe about it. Inside, though, he was thinking, god damn it, fuck. Goro was gonna be— fucking weird about it, or look at him like he was crazy, it’d start another fight, somehow, and Hansel wasn’t around to fix it this time or explain... “Not punched,” Mishka clarified. “More like... I mean, I... enjoy... certain types of pain... in certain situations. When it’s safe and okay.” ---- Lina: "Oh. Okay. Yeah, I getcha. Yeah, I like the biting." ---- Coyote: Mishka stared at him, bemused. “You really don’t give a shit.” He made himself relax back on the couch again.(edited) ---- February 25, 2019 Coyote: He felt uncomfortable— felt like he’d over-shared. It seemed obvious Goro wasn’t interested in the conversation and just wanted to go back to sleep. Why would I think it’s fucking weird when I like it, too? Yeah, that was fair. The thing about Goro, thought, was that it seemed like Goro was— well, attracted to danger, and... power. And seeing Mishka get his ass handed to him by his husband sort’ve undermined that. Mishka remembered talking who a whore, once, who did this sort of thing: she said that her clients didn’t like the knowledge she was sometimes submissive. They didn’t like the knowledge that she could be broken. They preferred the fantasy that she was unstoppable, unconquerable. It felt safer that way, like you were in the hands of someone much more powerful than you. He supposed he’d just wanted some reassurance Goro found it hot and not... emasculating. He fucking wanted to do it, he just wanted to feel— comfortable with it. He sighed and let it go, and they went back to sleep. end Title: Hit. Mishka tries to open up. Goro gets annoyed. Mishka drops it. Category:Text Roleplay